


A Stranger's Help - Tachibana Makoto|You

by scarletshackles



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Lime, MakotoxReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletshackles/pseuds/scarletshackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Makoto X Reader<br/>Rating: PG16, sexual themes<br/>Length: Short<br/>Word count: 2558<br/>Theme: N/A<br/>Original version: N/A<br/>Title translation: N/A<br/>Writer is not a native English speaker, grammatical errors may occur!</p>
<p>Text © Me<br/>Free! © Masahiro Yokotani, Hiroko Utsumi, Kōji Ōji</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stranger's Help - Tachibana Makoto|You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one morning at 10am without any sleep, forgive me! I really don't know how should I refer to the Free characters, because typically Japanese characters are referred to with their last name instead of the first. But in Free! fictions it always isn't so (I referred to Ryugazaki Rei as Rei and Mikoshiba Seijuro as Mikoshiba?). In Kuroko no Basuke fictions for instance, it is almost always so. It feels a bit dumb to refer to him as Makoto in narrator text. Confusion...

You stood inside a lift, tapping your foot in your wait. You were heading down from the police station after having retrieved your driver's license. You sighed in frustration, wishing the elevator would move faster.

"In a hurry somewhere?" a voice from your side inquired.

You turned your head boredly, seeing the curious fellow. You almost flinched back when you realised it was a young man. A hot young man.

"I- sort of," you replied with a slight confusion.

"I see. It's a shame for a girl as pretty as you to look so frustrated," he sweetly smiled at you.

Unsure what to reply, you took in his exceptionally good-looking self. His eyes were a beautiful shade of apple green with a gentle look to them, his hair - a strange pigment of brown - in a messy nest on top of his head. He was rather tall and wide from the top, dressed casually for the fading summer. His face was curled into a smile. 

"My name's Tachibana Makoto," he reached his hand to you kindly.

"____," you took his hand in a firm, yet gentle shake.

"Nice to meet you!" you thought his smile was never going to go away.

The elevator's door swung open, showing you at the lobby. You watched the people walking slowly without much of a hurry, some stating their business at the counters. You stepped out of the lift with him close behind. Planning to be on your way, you stopped when you heard the man answer his phone.

"What? Ren is sick?" his tone came out worried. "I'll be right there, don't you worry."

You looked at his worried face from the corner of your eye, sighing. Shifting your body sideways, you glanced at him asking: "Do you need a ride?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you're holding an application for a driver's license, silly," you grinned at him, pointing towards the application in his hand.

"Ah! Yes, how silly of me. I don't want to be a bother though," he looked away awkwardly. "It'd mean a lot though! Our father and mother are out of town, and it's only me and my little brother and sister you see..."

"It'd be my pleasure! I only live a few blocks from here and my father should have brought my new car by now."

"You're a savior!" Makoto smiled at you in earnest, hurrying to your side and out of the building.

 

Moments later, you parked by a road side according to the man's instructions. You were staring at a nice house with a neat looking yard as you stepped out of the driver's seat into the chilling afternoon. Makoto climbed out of the car, too, and rushed towards the gate and the door. Before he opened the door, a small, green-haired girl opened the door sheepishly, allowing him in. You locked the car's doors and followed him, wanting to make sure they would be alright if you left. The little girl at the door looked at you, shouting after her brother.

"Who's this? Ran doesn't know her!"

"It's a friend!" he called back from upstairs.

"Hello, I'm ____," you took it upon yourself to introduce yourself to her.

She looked at you a little suspiciously, letting you in and closing the door behind you.

"My name is Ran!"

"That's a very pretty name, Ran-chan," you smiled to her.

The little girl blushed softly and rushed upstairs. You stayed by the front door, seeing Makoto arrive downstairs shortly.

"Ren's only got a fever, thank god," he huffed. "Ran really scared me..."

The girl had apparently exaggerated the situation on the phone, considering the relief on his face.

"So everything's fine now?" you asked curiously.

"Yes, thank you for bringing me home," he smiled in a way that melted your heart. "Would you stay for dinner? It's the least I can do."

"I would love to," you admitted with your stomach producing a growl. "What's for dinner? Can I help?"

"Oh I can manage, please just sit down," he hurried to say, afraid you would help him again.

"Fine," you said, taking off your shoes and jacket.

The man smiled at you and left you to find your way into the living room, where you sat down on a floor cushion. You looked around the apartment, it was organized and well sized for the family that occupied it. You yourself lived by yourself, you couldn't imagine the ruckus it must have been to have younger siblings pulling your sleeve all the time. There were family portraits and photographs of the children on top of a drawer. Giving in to your curiosity, you got up and walked over. You took the one resembling the man, Tachibana Makoto, in your hand. He seemed young in the picture. He was holding a trophy with people that seemed to be his friends, having the happiest look on his face.

"Brother swims!" Ran had returned from upstairs.

"Oh," you breathed, frightened by her sudden appearance. "I see, is he good?"

"He's the best! He goes like this, and this, and this, and then!" the girl imitated a swimming stroke with her arms whilst holding her nose.

You couldn't help but giggle at her demonstration, putting the picture back and sitting down on the cushion again. Ran sat directly opposite to you, intently staring you down.

"Ran thinks brother likes you," she thought out loud.

You raised your brow at the girl, "Do you think so? We only just met."

"He said you are pretty!" she argued, offended that you wouldn't believe her. "Will you get married?"

Starting to feel the heat of her interrogation, you were relieved to see the would-be groom enter the living space and call out that dinner is ready. Getting up and heading towards the kitchen dragged forward by Ran, a pleasant smell of curry floated around the room. The girl took her plate from the table and dashed to steal the one her brother was holding.

"I'll bring this to Ren!" she beamed, winking at you in a very large motion.

Did children this age already understand romance?

"Alright, don't make a mess," Makoto reminded gently when she ran off.

Faced with a smiling Makoto, you sat and started eating your dinner. A quiet wallowed in the air and you watched the man eat.

"So, when are you getting your license?" you tried to make conversation.

"In a few weeks, I hope," he idly said. "My swimming practice gets a little in the way, though."

"That's too bad."

"No, not really. I enjoy swimming with my friends! Although I'm still not sure about being captain..."

So he was in a swimming team, and _captain_? This guy was more impressive than he let show. When you thought about it, the large muscles on his arms were probably more or less caused by some form of sport. It made sense.

"Yes, you should do what you love doing," you nodded in agreement, finishing your dinner.

Makoto smiled at you.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"I was thinking so," you replied nonplussed.

"Please don't," he said. "I would like you to stay a little longer."

You agreed to his request since you hadn't much else to do. It felt a little odd to spend time with someone you just met in an elevator, but hell.

 

After a few more hours spent in the Tachibana household, night had struck the sky. Makoto was upstairs putting the siblings to sleep and you sat on the porch in the backyard, enjoying the cool breeze of the night. You closed your eyes in bliss when the wind blew your hair softly. You laid your back down on the wood, with your legs still touching the grass.

"Are you asleep?" came a question.

You flinched at the sound, darting your eyes open. Makoto's face was right above yours, so close you felt like fainting. He was staring at you curiously, maybe a little worried.

"Did I make you wait long? Ren didn't want to sleep."

"Oh- no, not at all, Tachibana-kun!" you rambled, not knowing whether to slide yourself away or not.

"I'm glad," he smiled to you.

Makoto finished speaking and everything was silent besides the wind that gently floated past the two of you in the night. The two of you stared at each other, you felt a tingle inside your stomach. An uncomfortable tingle, caused by the close proximity of the handsome man above you. Despite his face being upside down to you, it was still as charming as it had first been in the elevator previously on the same day. Your heart beat a little faster - you hoped the man wouldn't notice it. Your breath was stuck in your throat and you only had eyes for his. You stared into his glimmering, green eyes and everything around you had seized to exist. His gaze seemed confused, as still as yours. His body was frozen in place.

"____-san, I feel strange."

"Me too."

"Does it tickle in your stomach?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes."

"Then, is it okay if I do this..?"

The man leaned in closer, leaning his weight on his elbows that he had placed on each side of your head. His breath drew closer and your body stiffened. His lips landed on yours shyly at first. You felt the soft, tender skin of his lips against yours. He kissed you gently, warmly. There was close to no pressure between your mouths and you felt him pull away more soon than you had wanted. You heard him take a breath in as he stared into the night above you. Makoto then bent down again, resting his chin softly on your nose and trying again. His lips crashed on to yours with more force - setting your heart on fire. His lips moved in a slow, enticing pace with your own. You nipped at his upper lip in excitement and noticed his tongue wanting to slip into your mouth. You raised your hands and placed your cold palms on his cheeks, pulling him further in to you. His wet tongue teased yours perhaps a little uncertainly, making you reply the motion in kind. You let your tongue softly stroke his, inviting him freely to play with yours. He got over his shyness soon, shoving his tongue deep into your mouth and coiling it around yours. You moaned sweetly and accidentally provoked him to pull away.

"T-Tachibana-kun," you breathed out his name.

You felt a little confused, why would he suddenly pull away?

"I... we are moving too fast. We just met," he phrased with his voice a hot mess.

"I don't care. It feels like I would've known you for a life time," you shook your head with a hushed voice, stroking his cheek with your hand.

He stared down at you, shifting himself to sit behind your head.

"I really don't know about this ____-san," Makoto mouthed his suspicions.

"You're very likable, Tachibana-kun," you replied him with a slight blush as you shuffled yourself upright and to sit opposite of him with your legs folded.

"Do you think so?" he asked for an unnecessary confirmation.

"Yes, very much so," you smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

His lips accepted yours without protest, his hands planting themselves around your back and pulling you in his large lap. You felt instantly comfortable in his warm embrace, kissing him gingerly. Makoto chuckled and moved his hand up along your back to the back of your head, pressing your scalp against him. The kiss deepened and he cocked his head to gain more access to the untouched corners of your mouth, savoring every drop of saliva your mouth left on his tongue. You tried to hold back, but another satisfied moan escaped your lungs. This time, he didn't stop. Your legs curled around his waist and you felt him stand up with you in tow. Before you registered what was happening, Makoto had pinned you against the house's wall with your legs around him. He was heatedly kissing you, his hands under your buttocks to hold you up. His weight leaned against you comfortingly. He groaned into the kiss in his excitement, which you felt bulging against your crotch below you. Your hands tangled into his soft hair with a pleased grunt. You tried to swallow and catch a breath, denied by Makoto's greedy kiss holding your mouth prisoner. His tongue deep in your throat, you had to wait for his permission to fill your lungs with air. Parting your lips slightly, you tried again and breathed in deep. The man's lips traveled down your chin to your sensitive neck, sucking and kissing along it to your shoulder. He looked for the best spot to drive you crazy, soon finding it and sucking on it audibly.

"H...hey, what if your brother and sister wake up?"

You received no answer from the brunette hungrily pressing his whole body against you in heat. Moaning a little louder than you felt you were supposed to, you clasped one of your hands against your mouth. The sudden change in his firstly hesitant behavior was rather pleasant. One of his hands found its way up your side to your breast, caressing it. You were surprised he easily supported your weight with just one of his arms. You panted repeatedly, showcasing your eagerness to have a piece of him. He softly laughed against your neck, fondling your breast a little harder. You yelped and attempted to pull away towards no direction in particular. He stopped everything for a moment, looking into your eyes with the same gentle look you had seen on his face in the elevator.

"Are you still fine?" he then breathed into your ear.

"I-I'm good," you squeaked back.

"Good," he whispered huskily.

You hadn't expected something this dynamic from a man that seemed like a gentle goof during the day. To pause your trail of thought, the said man dove in to your neck again, nibbling and sucking on it. His left hand fondled your butt, while the other continued its handiwork on your breast, kneading it in a pleasant circle. His touch was firm, but gentle. Just like any woman would've wanted.

"T-Tachibana-k-kun..." you attempted.

He raised his face from your neck, giving you a knowing look. His lips pressed on to yours in a slow passionate war of tongues. There was a warm feeling spreading across your body, concentrating below your waist. Your mind was burning with desire for him. Feeling his lower body tightly squeeze you against the wall wasn't helping your case. His crotch felt equally as hot - burning.

"Hold on... to me," he huffed into your face and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

His hands let go of you, you hung on to his body with your arms and legs around him. You heard a thud on the wooden floor, when you looked you noticed his pants on the ground. His underwear was still on, his well sized bulge catching your eye. Your heart raced and your breath was short with anticipation. His hands moved to your buttocks again, taking an experimental tug at your pants. Nodding to himself, he pulled harder, letting your legs down to have your pants keep company to his on the cold floor.

 

© Scarlet 2015  
Free! © Masahiro Yokotani, Hiroko Utsumi, Kōji Ōji


End file.
